


keep saving me

by loonaskskks



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Bullying, Crushes, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonaskskks/pseuds/loonaskskks
Summary: Jiwoo is helplessly in love with her friend but Sooyoung has no idea....
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	keep saving me

Jiwoo is helplessly in love with her friend but Sooyoung has no idea....

Jiwoo and Sooyoung have been friends their whole life, not very close but they definitely knew eachother well enough. Jiwoo crush started forming when Jiwoo was getting made fun of in middle school and Sooyoung stood up for her.

"How old are you Jiwoo?" The little girls teased while Jiwoo looked up from sitting on her bench. 

"Pigtails are for children", "You look weird" The girls carried on.

Jiwoo didn't know how to respond she tried leaving but the girls cornered her. Suddenly she heard a loud "Hey!" from behind the girls.

"Leave her alone losers" The girls slowly moved away out of fear of the tall intimadating girl.

"Her hair is pretty, it's way better than your boring straight black hair" She scowled and carried on curisng at them until they all left.

"Scram idiots" She said raising her voice whole Jiwoo looked at her in admiration.

She then walked towards Jiwoo and sat next to her, making Jiwoo look down to hide her wet eyes, " Jiwoo, are you okay?"

Jiwoo took a breath in, "No" 

Sooyoung then sooched closer to Jiwoo, moving a hand behind Jiwoo to stroke her head, "They're dumb losers, don't listen to them. You're so pretty and your hair is great" 

Jiwoo looked over at with a small smile, which Sooyoung returned, "Thanks I don't know how I'll repay you"

"Why won't you tell me, what amazing hair products you use? my hair gets compared to the grudge." Sooyoung asked making Jiwoo laugh and her joining in.

The girls spent all lunch talking to eachother and that was when Jiwoo crush started.

Jiwoo and Sooyoung were now in high school, Sooyoung had her friends and Jiwoo had hers, they didn't talk nearly as much as they used to which greatly saddened Jiwoo but they weren't completely disconnected. Sometimes Sooyoung would visit Jiwoo or sometime hang out at lunch which Jiwoo always look forward too.

During high school Sooyoung had some relationships, which always greatly upsetted Jiwoo, but most of them never lasted and Sooyoung would always complain about them to Jiwoo which she enjoyed.

One time when both girls were in Jiwoos room, painting nails, Sooyoung had a question for Jiwoo.

"Why haven't you dated anyone?" Jiwoo was startled not expecting that at all.

"Well, I don't like most people in our high school" She said trying to dismiss the topic quickly.

"Really? No one at all?" Sooyoung asked, "Our school is pretty big" waving her hands while looking at Jiwoo.

She rolled her eyes shaking her head, "Not eveyone needs to date Sooyoung" 

"True" She agreed making Jiwoo sigh in relief.

"Your too good to date anyone at our school" Sooyoung muttered, truthfully making Jiwoo blushed red who blamed it on the heat.

~

Halfway through high school and after much convincing from Jungeun (who was begging Jiwoo to get over Sooyoung). Jiwoo finally got a girlfriend. It was a girl from her Biology class who kept flirting with her alot. Jiwoo wasn't very interested but thought why not.

It was around a week after getting with Jeewon and Sooyoung was with Jiwoo in the library. Jiwoo didn't tell Sooyoung just because she wasn't ready but her girlfriend appearing in the library and giving a kiss on a cheek kinda gave it away.

"I'll see ya tonight" Jeewon whispered in Jiwoos ear. Jiwoo nodded and looked over at Sooyoung who had a expressionless face but watched the interaction.

"Who was that?" Sooyoung asked after Jeewon walked away

"Oh no one" Jiwoo said looking down at her textbook.

"C'mon tell me" Sooyoung whined. Jiwoo paused for a moment debating it.

"She's my girlfriend, but it's all very new" Jiwoo said waiting to see Sooyoung reaction.

Sooyoung raised her eyebrows nodding, "Cool, so you guys haven't been together long?"

Jiwoo nodded.

"Does she treat you well?" 

Jiwoo nodded again.

"She better or I'm beating her up" Sooyoung warned making Jiwoo giggle quietly.

~

A month had gone by with everything being business as usual. She wasn't really feeling much of connection with Jeewon they did kiss and go on dates but sometimes Jeewon would say weird comments about Jiwoo that didn't make her feel good. Like about her outfits or looks or when she struggled in subjects, Jeewon would tease her a lot. She did joke back but sometimes took it to heart. 

She didn't tell anyone that and kept it to herself. One day when most people in Jiwoos year was invited to a party round some girls house. Jeewon and Jiwoo naturally went with Jungeun and Jinsol. 

Jiwoo was having lots of fun, she was drinking a bit more than she should but liked to let herself go sometimes. She was disappointed that's she hadn't seen Sooyoung anywhere but just focused on her girlfriend. After dancing, having drinks and playing stupid party games, the two girls started making out on the couch which some people started whistling at making Jiwoo shy and reluctant.

Jeewon then got up from the couch and was pulling Jiwoo to a certain destination. Jiwoo was confused and dizzy but followed the girl nonetheless.

Then they reached a quiet room, Jeewon was pulling Jiwoo in but Jiwoo didn't budge from the entrance to the room, seeming a bit suscipous.

"Why are we here?" Jiwoo asked as she felt Jeewon leave kisses on her jaw and push her lightly against the door even though it was still wide open and few people were walking past, "The party is still going on"

"I thought maybe we could" Jeewon gestured her head to the bed making Jiwoo try to push her off her but Jeewon didn't move.

"We talked about this" Jiwoo whined, gettin a bit of a headache.

"And you said you were ready" Jeewon pressured, her hand griping Jiwoos jaw.

"I'm drunk and I don't want it to be a mess" Jiwoo shot back, trying to move her arm.

"It won't be" Jeewon said kissing Jiwoos jaw again, " Come on Jiwoo" She tried persuading her.

Jeewon hands were traveling under Jiwoos crop top as she tried pushing Jeewon off her by pushing her shoulders away but Jeewon didn't budge.

Jiwoo tried a different way "Jeewon please stop" She was saying that a few times and Jeewon was ignoring her and trying to get in kissses to silence her, until both girls were interuppted by someone at the door.

"She said stop" Sooyoung stated arms crossed near the door, "You should stop touching her" 

"This is between us so I think you should leave" Jeewon shot back, her arm going around Jiwoos waist who was clearly uncomfortable.

"Jiwoo is my friend so it is my business" Sooyoung stepped closer her hands in a fist now, "So if you don't step away from her right now, well..."

Jeewon eyes widen noticng her confidence, "This isn't worth it" 

She move from Jiwoo not even sparing her a glance and walked past Sooyoung while she was Sooyoung roughly pushed her against the wall, with her arm on her chest pushing in hard.

"The only reason im not hurting you right now is because Jiwoo wouldn't want me too but Jeewon" Sooyoung said leaning in close, "don't ever touch Jiwoo again" 

She let go of Jeewon who quickly exited the room making Jiwoo release a big sigh and leaning against the door, she began dragging herself down, her knees fully bent infront of her and sat down on the floor.

Sooyoung kneeled down sitting opposite her, "Are you okay?" her voice being very different from before, filled with concern and care.

This made Jiwoo think back to the time where Sooyoung asked the same thing in middle school, Jiwoo was still looking down at her tummy, her head leaning on her arms that rested along both her knees and jus shook her head.

"Your never going to see her again" Sooyoung said, "I'll make sure of that"

It just occurred to Jiwoo that Sooyoung was right, her and Jeewon were broken up, "Thanks for stopping her" 

"What she was doing was disgusting, trying to do it with you while you were saying no and clearly drunk, she's pathetic" Sooyoung spat out.

Suddenly Jiwoo burst into tears still in a cooked up position, Sooyoung immediately moved to Jiwoo side and reached her arm out and stroking the girls head. She wanted so badly to hug the girl but wasn't sure Jiwoo was comforting with it so kept her distance.

"I'm so stupid" Jiwoo said between cries, which broke Sooyoungs heart hearing Jiwoo be so sad, "I really am a clueless idiot" 

"You aren't Jiwoo" Sooyoung replied trying to sound calm, "What happened is not your fault"

"You aren't stupid Jiwoo, you're far from it" Sooyoung repeated digging her fingers deeper in Jiwoos hair. 

Her crying was calming down a bit and she moved her arms and her knees weren't bent and were now straight. Jiwoo was still crying but looking straight forward rather Sooyoung.

"Sorry that you keep having to save me" Jiwoo said her voice shuddering, "I must be so annoying"

"Not at all" Sooyoung replied immediately moving closer, "I would save you from anyone who hurts you if it means you'll be happy." 

"I care about you" Sooyoung said, she had now sat a big straighter and used the hand stroking Jiwoos hair to push her head to lean on her chest.

"Thank you" She muttererd into her shirt enjoying the smell of her perfume

~

After the incident, it takes Jinsol sitting on Jungeun to stop her from assulting Jeewon in the corridors. Sooyoung starts hanging out with Jiwoo more and ditching her friends a lot.

Sooyoung and Jiwoo were walking home and we're caught in the rain. it was pouring down and the girls needed to get to shelter quick. They decided to rush under a shed. Sooyoung was kicking water on Jiwoos legs and Jiwoo did the same the girls reached the shelter and was panting fom the run and laughing.

Sooyoung leaned against one of the pillars that was holding up the shed and dropped her bag next to her, she was clearly checking out Jiwoo who could feel her gaze and stared at the rain, hiding her cheeks.

Sooyoung then started walking towards Jiwoo and pushed her hair away from her face, so it was behind her ear, "you look pretty" 

"My hair is a mess and I'm soaking wet Sooyoung" Jiwoo agrued, "Don't say crazy things" 

Sooyoung shook her head with a smile, "You always look pretty"

Jiwoo face was clearly flushed red. She couldn't handle it. Sooyoung leaned closer, their bodies only 10cm away.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked looking from her eyes and lips.

"k- Kiss me?" Jiwoo asked her eyes widening

"Yeah I been wanting to do this for while" Sooyoung stated not caring

Jiwoo didn't know what to say so nodded and Sooyoung immediately leaned in, pressing their lips together softly, Jiwoo responded quickly and started moving her lips against Sooyoung. Jiwoo wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her closer.

The girls spent a couple of more minutes kissing like that before Sooyoung moved away a bit seeing the rain has stopped.

"Can I take you home?" Sooyoung asked and Jiwoo just silently nodded still in a bit of a shock.

The girls got their things then Sooyoung grabbed her hand and started walking, "We better hurry, we don't wanna get even more wet" 

"Make sure you change as soon as you get home" Sooyoung spoke again, Jiwoo just nodded again.

"Jiwoo are you mute or something?" She asked stroking the back of her hand.

"No" Her voice came out quite so she coughed loudly, "I'm fine, it's just-" 

"It's just what?" Sooyoung asked, "Did you not like what I did back-"

"No no not at all" Jiwoo interuppted, "You're lips are way more softer than I expected"

"Oh?" Sooyoung smriked, "You've thought about my lips before?"

Jiwoo realised what she said implies and was about to make up a bad lie before, "Because I've definitely thought about yours"

Jiwoo was silenced not trusting herself to say anything. Sooyoung was happy to even notice. They soon arrived at Jiwoos house, Jiwoo turned to her and got a kiss on her cheek.

"See ya around?" Sooyoung asked with her frizzy hair.

"Yep" Jiwoo nodded walking to her door, she turned around, "You might wanna shower, your hair is out of control" Jiwoo giggled leaving Sooyoung with that fact.

Sooyoung eyes widen and she rushed home.

~~~

The day after was Jiwoos dream, she could barely sleep. She immediately told Jungeun when she got in school who was yelling with her. When they were at her locker collecting her 50 book she needed for science, Sooyoung walked up.

"Hey, Can I steal Jiwoo?" Sooyoung asked Jungeun

"Steal her? You can take her forever" Jiwoo was already being pulled by her hand glaring at Jungeun for a short while before realising what's happening.

Sooyoung brought her to an isolated corridor, and dropped her hand hesitantly looking her in the eye.

"Hey Jiwoo"

"Hi Sooyoung" Jiwoo smiled sweetly back at her.

Sooyoung stepped closer to her, the girls only a small distance away from being flushed together, Sooyoung leaned in her lips not going to her lips but her ear, "I've liked you for a long time nd that's why I kissed you yesterday"

Jiwoo smiled at the girls whispering, liking this intimacy, "Really?" 

Jiwoo whispered back, "Hmmm and what I can gather you might like me back"

Jiwoo pulled away from her, stepping back a bit, "Might?"

Sooyoung chuckled at that, "Why is there a prolonged secret crush you've had on me?" 

Jiwoo eyes widened, "You know?" 

"Now I do" Sooyoung laughed, covering her mouth looking back at a flustered Jiwoo.

Jiwoo covered her face, when Sooyoung kept looking back at her, "I think it's cute"

"It's embrassing" Jiwoo whined, "You didn't even like me"

"That's not true" Jiwoo moved her hands away, "I always did, maybe not in the same way but I did"

Jiwoo looked up at her, biting her lips nervously, "What I wanted to ask you is, do you wanna be girlfriend?"

Jiwoo nodded enthusiastically, "Yes"

"What's the matter? Do you need to think about it?" Sooyoung asked, confusing Jiwoo.

"What do you mean, I said-" Jiwoo then caught the joke nodding along.  
"Hilarous" 

Sooyoung smiled, leaning in now for a kiss but stopping inches away from her lips, "Can I?"

"Yes please" Jiwoo whined pressing her lips anyways.

She reluctantly put her arms around her Sooyoung neck as Sooyoung pushed closer, her lips attacking Jiwoos.

Jiwoo was wrapped up in the moment, already addicted to her kisses, but remembered they were in school and pushed hesitantly.

Their heads pressed against eachother panting, "Can we carry this on later?" Jiwoo asked quietly.

Sooyoung let out a little laugh, "Sure"

She pulled back grabbing Jiwoos hand and pulling her with her, "I'll walk you to class"

Jiwoo couldn't stop grinning and had a serious case of butterflies in her tummy as she waited for their lips to join again...

~

[END]


End file.
